Power and data cords for electronic, wireless mobile devices, and other user devices (e.g., tablet computers, laptop computers, desktop computers, gaming devices, server devices, etc.) have become a ubiquitous commodity. By way of example, other than differences between species of cords for IOS-based devices (e.g., IPHONE, IPOD, IPAD, etc.) and those associated with ANDROID devices (e.g., wireless phones, tablet computers, etc. by SAMSUNG, MOTOROLA LG, HTC, etc.), such cords have become interchangeable between devices within the same species. For example, if a user is in possession of a cord for a particular ANDROID-based device (e.g., a SAMSUNG GALAXY S6 EDGE), he or she may use the same cord to power (or communicate with) another device of the same species (e.g., an ANDROID LG V10). In another example, if a user is in possession of a cord for a particular IOS-based device (e.g., an IPHONE 7S), he or she may use the same cord to power (or communicate with) another IOS device (e.g., an IPAD MINI 4).
While the interchangeability of power and data cords has its advantages, there are several disadvantages. For example, interchangeable cords lack sufficient deterrence to “borrowing” or theft of the cord or the device with which it was originally associated. If cords were not interchangeable, the would-be borrower and/or thief would need to misappropriate both the device and the cord in order to use the device.
Additionally, the interchangeability of cords may represent a security risk to a device. For example, an unauthorized device may use any cord to transmit information and/or data to or receive information and/or data from a device. Such communication from an unauthorized device presents a security risk to the device.
There is a need for a programmable cord that can be assigned to a single device or multiple devices that the owner designates. There is a need for a programmable cord that can be used for data transfer, charging, or for security (e.g., firewall, authentication, etc.).